Longing for You
by RobinX
Summary: Flamedrakuku, another fic will be Rukuku! R&R will get better!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is a story of Nikuku Aneruro and his search for love! You basically decide who he ends up with in your reviews, I don't care with who at all, it's a you pick thing. So go in, play matchmaker and give a go, review!  
  
Prologue:  
  
The little boy sat in his room and cried, letting all of the hurt out, his dirty carpet slowly absorbing the tears that trickled down his face. You see his father was an alcoholic. Whenever his father got home from work, he would get wasted and beat the living hell out of his mother, and if that wasn't enough, sometimes he went for him. Right know he heard things outside of his bedroom going on. He heard some glass breaking, furniture being thrown around, and his mother screaming, along with occasional, "Come here, bitch!" from his dad. The little boy moved some of his brown hair away from his face, and wiped his blue eyes with his sleeve. The little boy couldn't be older than six years old at the time. He wore a dirty striped shirt, black pants, and no shoes. He was skinny, not the good kind of skinny either, like the malnutrition kind of skinny. His room didn't have that many things in it either, just a bed and a lamp. If you hadn't guessed it, this young boy was abused. He was beaten almost on a regular basis. But today, something different would happen. The doorbell rang right in the midst of the fighting. It was probably the neighbors, the boy's father thought. The boy's father went up to the door. It was two policemen. The came in and accused the boys father of abusive actions, and that he was arrested.  
  
"Arrest me? You can't do that!" He retorted in a drunken manner. He then raised his hand to hit the first policeman, who was a woman, but her partner promptly smacked the young boy's father's head with his police stick, but he wasn't out yet. In his rage, seeing his wife crawl out of the way, and lunged at her. He took this time in his drunken madness to snap her neck. The cop who was almost hit shot at the drunk, killing him. That gunshot startled the little boy, and without thinking, he ran out of his bedroom into the doorway. There he saw his parents, both dead and on the ground. New tears flew down his face and he fell to the floor, crying hysterically. The policeman looked startled at how badly things had gotten out of hand.  
  
After a few short phone calls for the dead bodies, the policeman and the small boy were driving to the orphanage. The woman was worried at how the little boy hadn't said anything and turned around in her front seat to face him in the back. Trying to make conversation, she asked his name. "Nikuku Aneruro." Nikuku said looking out the window. When they drove into the orphanage, Nikuku knew his life would be different from know on. He didn't know, however, to what degree.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Review my friends, review! 


	2. The Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer: Because of a tie between Rika and Flamedramon, I've decided to write them both. First Flamey ^^, of coarse!  
  
Longing for You Chapter 2: So it Begins  
  
It's been about seven years, now. He's thirteen years old. To him, his life hasn't changed much. He isn't beaten anymore, he's clean, he's fed, but there's a hole in him, a hole that needs to be filled.  
  
He was running that day, like every other day. He ran because it felt good, and because he had been running his whole life. He was always running from something. Whether it is his memories or the orphanage, he was running. And that's not such a bad thing. He was handsomely built for his age. He wore a fiery bandana that covered his head some, a blue shirt with a dragon on it, tan pants, and red sneakers. He also had a brown glove on his right hand.  
  
He had been running a while, so he decided he needed to take a rest, not that he needed it or anything. He stopped running and slouched down and panted. He felt his bandana falling off, so he tightened the knot in the back. To tell the truth, he was kind of thirsty. He looked around the street of the busy town of Odaiba and spotted a corner store, Inoyue General Store. Knowing he had some money in his pocket, he ran across the busy street and entered the doors.  
  
Yolie Inoyue was tending the register, well if you can call it that when she was talking to Davis Motomiya, T.K. Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Cody (ack, can't remember his blasted last name!!!) and Ken Ichijouji at the same time, so she wasn't really paying much attention as Nikuku walked in. His blue eyes moved around the market until he found what he wanted in the corner next to the register, the pop machine. He walked over, got out a couple of quarters, and inserted them in the machine, pressed the Pepsi button, and waited.  
  
While he was waiting, he couldn't help but here the group of kid's behind the register's conversation.  
  
"So," the one with the white hat said, "Izzy thinks that these Digimon that have been appearing lately are coming from the Dark Ocean?" He asked the one girl with purple hair.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird" She commented, "I thought Ken sealed it off for good!" She hugged this little bird-ball-thing against her chest. It started to choke.  
  
"Uh.Yolie." The little blue dragon in the boy with red hair and goggles arms commented quickly. "I think your choking Poromon!" The girl let go of Poromon and quickly apologized.  
  
"Thanks Dimiveemon." Poromon commented, breathing hard.  
  
Nikuku heard and saw everything, and knew all of their names now. What kind of creatures are they, anyway? He was just about to ask when the pop can came out of the machine with a "clunk".  
  
The Digidestined didn't notice, however, but the little blue dragon did! "Hey Davish, who's that?" He asked the boy holding him looked up, and realized the other kid must've heard them. Nikuku was a little bit worried now, and was about to run out the door when a crash was heard and the whole store shook, causing produce to fall on the ground.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" Nikuku exclaimed as the ground began to settle. The group of kids ran out the door, along with Nikuku, and saw the huge creature.  
  
"I am Milleniumon!" the creature exclaimed in a harsh, evil tone of voice, "Where is the Heart of Darkness?!" He was a rather large Digimon, with a cannon on his back and a malicious looking body. He had big hands, which appeared to be able to crush bones. There was one thing that was odd about this Milleniumon, though. There was a black Omega symbol on his head.  
  
"Heart of Darkness?! What're you talking about?" T.K. exclaimed. The Milleniumon snickered evilly, which sent shivers down everyones spine.  
  
"The Heart of Darkness has more power than any Digimon, it holds the secret of Digivolution beyond Mega, and Master Daemon needs this power! I will retrieve it!" He said.  
  
They all paled, Daemon is alive, that's not good. Not good at all.  
  
He looked at each Digidestined, scanning them to see if they fit his category, then his eyes met Nikuku. "There you are!" He screeched in delight. He lunged his hand at the ground near Nikuku's feet, causing him to fall about twenty feet from where he was standing, hitting his back hard on the ground. The Digidestined saw this and prepared to make their Digimon to Digivolve. "Not so fast!" The Milleniumon mocked, yelling out, "Halt Evolution!"  
  
All of the Digimon tried to Digivolve, but couldn't. All they could reach was rookie, and nothing else. "Oh no!" The girl with brown hair exclaimed.  
  
Davis began to think, what can they do now? What to do. Then he remembered their old Digivolution method that they hadn't used in a while. The one that even the "Digimental Up!" He yelled, calling on the Digimental or Courage. Veemon then Digivolved into Flamedramon.  
  
"Flamedramon," He said, "The Fire of Courage!" The ran at Milleniumon at top speed and yelled, "Fire Rocket," The flames shooting out of his armored claws. Although, to much dismay, there was no effect.  
  
Milleniumon laughed, and let loose his arms on Flamedramon. That knocked him next to Nikuku, but he didn't Dedigivolved, yet. Nikuku looked at him and promptly yelled "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Flamedramon squirmed a bit. He was obviously hurt; a Mega level Digimon just hit him. He looked over at the boy and said, crackly do to the pain. "Who are you?"  
  
Is there any hope? What's the Omega symbol on Milleniumon's head, and who's the Heart of Darkness?  
  
Well, smart-ass, I guess you'll have to wait till I update this chapter! 


End file.
